Solo por diversión
by VodkaFlower
Summary: Ivan esta molesto, Yao quiere continuar con su vida y Arthur quiere ser parte de esa nueva vida, dejando de tras a Alfred y su comportamiento infantil. Ivan no esta contento con esto, por lo que debe dejar que EL tome las riendas del "problema". Romance/Gore/Drama. RoChu/RusLat/IggyChu/USUK. Clasificación M por situaciones futuras.
1. Chapter 1

Solo por diversión.

Serie: Axis Powers Hetalia

Personajes: Rusia, China, Latvia, Inglaterra

Parejas: Rusia x China, Rusia x Latvia, Inglaterra x China, América x Inglaterra

Época: ninguna

Narración: punto de vista de Rusia

Clasificación: B-15 a C por lenguaje y explicaciones grotescas.

Genero: Romance/Gore/Drama

Seriada?: Capítulo 1 de 6.

Notas extras: esta historia había sido previamente publicada en Tumblr, por si alguien la recuerda. Esto también quiere decir, que ya esa terminada, pero puede sufrir cambios, a como estaba antes.

* * *

 **Capitulo 1**

 _Solo por diversión_ … seguía diciéndome a mi mismo. Todo esto es solo por diversión, nada mas, él no me interesa y yo no le intereso, por eso mismo hago todo esto por diversión.

Además es de noche y esta nevando, se perfectamente que debe estar dormido o al menos tomando su té nocturno, lo conozco mas de lo que me gusta admitir, pero en cierta forma eso que se de el, me ayuda cuando estoy aburrido y necesito algo.

Como en este momento que necesitaba ese algo, ya que Raivis quedo con un brazo roto, después de que quise buscar diversión con el. El chico es fuerte, pero su tamaño no le ayuda contra mi. Y por reusarse a tener sexo conmigo, lo tuve que obligar y su brazo trono.. que lastima, no podre jugar con el por un tiempo..

Por eso estoy en busca de Yao.. el esta acostumbrado a mi, y a mi forma de jugar.

*Acercándose a la casa de Yao* Tal como lo supuse, esta despierto y tomando su té nocturno, entrare y como estará cansado, no se negara a jugar conmigo..

*Observa por una ventana* Yao.. la perfección esta frente a mi.. *voltea al escuchar un ruido* No me gusta esto, no estas solo Yao, bueno tendré que alejarlos, por que quiero jugar.. lo are solo por diversión..

*Observando por otra ventana* Arthur Kirkland.. en tu casa.. tan noche, pero creí que la reunión termino hace horas.. *observa como Arthur se acerca a Yao* Por que se te acerca de esa forma.. acaso..? No, no serias capas de engañarme de esa forma Yao… Tu eres mio y siempre lo seras…

*Observa como Arthur besa a Yao en los labios y como comienza a abrazarlo y mira como Yao contesta a cada rose de las manos de Arthur por su cuerpo y como responde al beso que pasaba de un ligero e inocente beso de labios a un beso al estilo Francis* Como se atreve? Yo estaba seguro que Arthur estaba con Alfred, el mismo Alfred me lo confeso en la reunión de hace dos semanas, no que en verdad me interesara de que hablaba, yo solo planeaba como sacarle los ojos y dárselos dentro de una de sus hamburguesas y ver como se la comía.. Pero si recuerdo escuchar que Arthur y él estaban saliendo, entonces que demonios hacia Arthur aquí, con mi propiedad?

Decidí entrar y preguntar que pasaba, ocupaba diversión.. aun que no fuese la que quería en verdad.

Entre muy bruscamente a la casa de Yao, la puerta se rompió y ellos se separaron al oír el ruido que hizo la puerta al caer al suelo; no me detuve ni a quitarme la botas, savia que Yao se molestaría conmigo por ello, pero no que me importa mucho en este instante.

"Ivan?" escuche la dulce voz de mi Yao preguntar en mi dirección, su voz era de sorpresa con algo de miedo y enojo.

"Que hace él aquí?" pregunte mirando a Yao, quien tenia la mitad de su camisa desabrochada.

"Que haces tu aquí-aru?" me pregunto, cruzando sus brazos, ni siquiera se molesto en abrochar su camisa.

"Yo pregunte primero" le dije muy impaciente, después de todo el era mi propiedad, y el intruso era Arthur..

"Eso no te incumbe-aru" dijo mirando nerviosamente a Arthur, quien no savia si correr o quedarse hay donde seguía parado, aun lado de MI Yao..

"Que haces aquí.. en la casa de mi Yao" pregunte, mirando a Arthur, quien palidesio un poco, trago y luego se alejo un poco de Yao.

"Yao t-te pr-pregunto a-algo que a-aun no contest-tas" tartamudeo Arthur, lo mire y por su reacción, lo mas seguro es que no le gusto como sonreí..

"Al parecer se te pego algo de Alfred" comente, mientras me acercaba lentamente hacia Arthur, quien retrocedió un poco pero mantuvo su lugar.

"Ivan, no hagas esto-aru.. yo no soy nada de tuyo.. no tienes derecho a reclamar nada-aru!" dijo Yao mientras se paraba frente a Arthur y extendiendo sus brazos, trato de detenerme, algo que nunca entendí por que lo hacia, si yo siempre le ganaba..

Tan solo mire a Yao y su camisa desabrochada, la cual revelaba una parte de su pecho, donde estaba una marca que yo no deje ahí, y con eso perdí todo pensamiento coherente y ÉL apareció..

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

Hola, espero sea de su agrado esta historia, si te gusto, deja un review, comentario, sugerencia o duda que tengas al respecto y are lo posible por responder. Si encuentras alguna palabra mal escrita avisa sin problemas, mi corrector no siempre funciona o si gustas mas directamente en mi correo: ayratenou arroba gmail punto com

 **OJO!** Mi forma de escribir historias es mas, al estilo americano, pues leo mas libros e historias en ingles, por lo tanto no es necesario mencionar, que mi manera de escribir es rara, no tengo buena redacción o algo parecido que se refiera a la estructura misma de la historia. En ese aspecto, no puedo cambiar mucho, además lo veo como mi estilo mas que un error en estructura general de la historia

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!


	2. Chapter 2

Solo por diversión.

Serie: Axis Powers Hetalia

Personajes: Rusia, China, Latvia, Inglaterra

Parejas: Rusia x China, Rusia x Latvia, Inglaterra x China, América x Inglaterra

Época: ninguna

Narración: punto de vista de Rusia

Clasificación: B-15 a C por lenguaje y explicaciones grotescas.

Genero: Romance/Gore/Drama

Seriada?: Capítulo 2 de 6.

Notas extras: esta historia había sido previamente publicada en Tumblr, por si alguien la recuerda. Esto también quiere decir, que ya esta terminada, pero puede sufrir cambios, a como estaba antes.

* * *

Anteriormente:

 _*Tan solo mire a Yao y su camisa desabrochada, la cual revelaba una parte de su pecho, donde estaba una marca que yo no deje ahí, con eso perdí todo pensamiento coherente y ÉL apareció...*_

 **Capitulo 2**

Yo estaba ahí, pero no podía controlar mis acciones; mire a Yao parado frente a mí con sus brazos tratando de empujarme y solo lo tome del cuello y lo avente contra la pared, la cual se rompió, Yao cayó al piso haciendo un ruido extraño, luego me acerque más hacia Arthur, quien palideció al instante.

"Tu dejaste esa marca en el pecho de Yao?" pregunte mirándolo con algo de humor en mi voz.

"hnng… nnn…" solo salieron sonidos extraños de su boca, y como no me contesto me acerque más hasta que choco contra la pared y yo quede frente a él.

Simplemente lo observe por unos momentos y cuando ya no pude más, lo tome de sus hombros y lo lance contra el suelo, donde cayó sobre su brazo izquierdo haciendo un ruido raro, y antes de que se levantara me avente contra él, usando mi cuerpo lo mantuve en el suelo.

Arthur entro en pánico y trato de zafarse, pero no logro nada. Yo solo observaba como se movía bajo mi peso. Entonces cuando ya no era divertido como se movía, decidí divertirme a mi manera. Al cabo esta visita a Yao era por eso, solo por diversión.

Tome a Arthur del cuello para evitar que se moviera, lo golpee en varias ocasiones, hasta romper su boca. Luego cuando mire su sangre decidí que quería ver más; con fuerza, introduje mis dedos en el ojo derecho de Arthur, quien grito en agonía, lo que me hizo continuar introduciéndolos aún más hasta que tenía su ojo entre mis dedos, lo jale y mire todos los nervios conectados y la sangre que salía y el grito desesperado de Arthur; yo solo miraba mis dedos bañados en sangre y el ojo apunto de tronarse en mis manos.

Lo tire hacia atrás y mire a Arthur quien estaba inmóvil ahora, lo solté y me puse de pie, yendo en busca de Yao, quien entraba lentamente a la casa por el hoyo de la pared.

Me acerque a él y se detuvo en una pared cercana, mire que el lado izquierdo de su rostro sangraba, acerque mi mano y toque su cara, la cual se alejó de mí, cuando sintió mi mano fría.

Pero seguí acercándome hasta estar parado frente a él y acerque mi boca hacia su herida y lamí la sangre que se derramaba lentamente por si mejilla. Él se estremeció al contacto de mi lengua contra su piel y lo sentí resignarse por un momento. Me separe de él un poco y lo mire, ya más calmado y le sonreí.

Él me miro con una lágrima cayendo de su ojo. No entendía por qué estaba él así, si estábamos juntos como antes. Pero en eso, él se alejó y se acercó hacia una caja de madera que tenía en una repisa cerca de la ventana que daba hacia el patio trasero.

"¡Llévate esto y déjame en paz-aru! ¡No lo quiero aquí, ni te quiero ver cerca de mí nunca!" y con eso empujo la caja de madera hacia mí y se dirigió a ver a Arthur, quien estaba aún en el suelo desangrándose.

Mire la caja y me di cuenta que era la misma donde le entregue mi corazón hace tiempo, pues mi corazón era removible y quien mejor para cuidarlo que mi igual.

Pero no entendía por qué me lo estaba regresando. Abrí la caja y ahí estaba mi corazón, aunque con navajas chinas encajadas en él. Entonces entendí el porqué de las molestias que avía tenido hace tiempo en el pecho.

Pero cerré la caja y mire a Yao de nuevo, quien estaba hincado cerca de Arthur, tratando de detener la sangre que corría por su rostro y buscando con la mirada donde estaba el ojo. Deje la caja donde estaba y me dirigí a la salida, si Yao no me aria caso directamente, aria que me hiciera caso de nuevo por medios más drásticos.

Antes de salir, mire el ojo de Arthur cerca de la puerta, me agache, lo tome y lo puse en uno de los compartimientos de mi gabardina y me retire del lugar sin mirar a Yao quien clavaba dagas en mi espalda con sus ojos, mientras sostenía un trapo al rostro de Arthur. Con los mismo ojos que cuando teníamos relaciones, me observaban con amor. Me observaba con esos ojos con los que, cuando me fui, voltearon en mi dirección con lágrimas en sus ojos.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

Hola, espero sea de su agrado esta historia, si te gusto, deja un review, comentario, sugerencia o duda que tengas al respecto y are lo posible por responder. Si encuentras alguna palabra mal escrita avisa sin problemas, mi corrector no siempre funciona o si gustas mas directamente en mi correo: ayratenou arroba gmail punto com

 **OJO!** Mi forma de escribir historias es mas, al estilo americano, pues leo mas libros e historias en ingles, por lo tanto no es necesario mencionar, que mi manera de escribir es rara, no tengo buena redacción o algo parecido que se refiera a la estructura misma de la historia. En ese aspecto, no puedo cambiar mucho, además lo veo como mi estilo mas que un error en estructura general de la historia

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!


	3. Chapter 3

Solo por diversión.

Serie: Axis Powers Hetalia

Personajes: Rusia, China, Latvia, Inglaterra

Parejas: Rusia x China, Rusia x Latvia, Inglaterra x China, América x Inglaterra

Época: ninguna

Narración: punto de vista de Rusia

Clasificación: B-15 a C por lenguaje y explicaciones grotescas.

Genero: Romance/Gore/Drama

Seriada?: Capítulo 3 de 6.

Notas extras: esta historia había sido previamente publicada en Tumblr, por si alguien la recuerda. Esto también quiere decir, que ya esa terminada, pero puede sufrir cambios, a como estaba antes.

* * *

 **Capitulo** **3**

 _Antes de salir, mire el ojo de Arthur cerca de la puerta, me agache, lo tome y lo puse en uno de los compartimientos de mi gabardina y me retire del lugar sin mirar a Yao quien seguía curando el ojo de un inconsciente Arthur y que cuando me fui miro en mi dirección con lágrimas en sus ojos._

 _%~%~%_

Camine de regreso a mi casa en un especie de sueño del cual no pensé despertar, todo era extraño y brillaba pero yo no entendía por qué. Cuando llegue a mi casa, escuche a Toris preguntar si estaba bien y si ocupaba algo pero simplemente subí a mi cuarto y tras empujar a Eduard del camino, cerré la puerta completamente y metí el ojo de Arthur en un frasco y lo puse en la repisa donde tenía otras cosas y me deje caer a la cama, manchándola un poco de la sangre que aún estaba en mi gabardina.

"¿Es tan difícil pedir tu amor Yao? ¿Acaso te lastime tanto?" murmure para mí, eran preguntas que no tenían respuesta en mi cabeza y Yao no quería hablar conmigo. Todo lo que yo había hecho era para Yao, por Yao, para nadie más, mi corazón estaba con Yao, bueno si podía llamarlo corazón.

"¿Pero… esto era solo por diversión… cierto?" cubrí mi rostro con mis manos y respire profundamente. Si todo esto era por diversión porque me molestaba tanto.

Escuche un toque leve en la puerta seguido de varios murmullos afuera de la misma. Lo ignore lo más que pude, pero se escuchó de nuevo.

"¿Da?" pregunte con mis manos aun cubriendo mi rostro.

"Am… am… señor Ivan… está bien. No… no ocupa a-algo." Escuche una voz ligera preguntarme. Raivis. Eduard y Toris debieron mandarlo a preguntarme. Decidí abrir la puerta.

"Estoy bien Raivis, traerme una botella de vodka y mi baso favorito." Comente con mi gesto de que no hay problema alguno, pero a juzgar por la reacción de Raivis, no funcionó.

Me senté en la cama, ocupaba pensar un poco en que hacer sobre Yao y Arthur, lo primero era contactar a Alfred y decirle lo que su pareja estaba haciendo, y avanzar desde ahí, esperando que Alfred tenga en el pasado lo de la guerra fría, para poder trabajar juntos contra esto o si solo lo dejaría pasar como tantas otras cosas.

En eso entro Raivis con la botella y mi vaso, la puso en la mesa aun lado de mi cama y se paró frente a mi temblando un poco. Lo mire con el mismo tipo de gesto y el solo se puso más pálido e incluso se puso a temblar más, si eso era posible.

"Am… am… señor Ivan, o-ocupa a-alg-go m-mas…" dijo tartamudeando.

Me puse de pie y me acerque y puse mis manos en los pequeños hombros de Raivis, quien tembló aún más. Sonreí levemente y negué con la cabeza, pero no lo solté, abrí mis ojos y al ver en los ojos de Raivis sentí una gran rabia que no había sentido desde que avía peleado en la guerra.

Agarre a Raivis y lo avente a la cama y solo escuche su quejido leve al golpear la cama. Me di la vuelta para verlo echo bola en la cama asustado por lo que pensaba que seguiría. Pero en vez de solo violarlo como otras veces cuando estaba molesto, abrí la puerta, donde estaba Eduard como lo supuse y le ordene que se llevara a Raivis de mi cuarto y abrí la botella de vodka y comencé a beber de ella.

%%%

"Arthur me dijo lo que paso, no creo nada de lo que dices Ivan" Era de suponerse, como decidí hundirme en el vodka, tarde en llamarle a Alfred y Arthur ya avía contado su lado de la historia.

"Si claro, fue su lado de la historia, yo sé que no me tienes gran aprecio, pero aun así quisiera que aceptaras verte conmigo y platicar más de esto." Dije tratando de mantener mi voz neutral.

"Hmm… va contra mis principios y contra lo que le prometí a Iggy, pero tengo curiosidad de saber tu parte de la historia." Contesto Alfred y pude escuchar claramente como la curiosidad ganaba contra su razonamiento.

"Cuando podemos vernos" pregunte algo impaciente.

"Yo te contactare pronto." Con eso escuche el tono del teléfono y colgué.

Al menos estaba dispuesto a escucharme, algo que no pasaba a diario de parte del héroe.

%%%

"Aquí estoy, aprovechando que Iggy está en un viaje de negocios, entonces, cuéntame la historia y convénceme que tú tienes la razón" dijo Alfred parado cerca del arco de la sala.

Lo mire, mientras me servía vodka, tome el trago y le ofrecí un poco el cual rechazo como lo supuse. Me serví más y me senté en mi sillón favorito y le hice una señal de que se sentara, lo cual no hizo tampoco como lo supuse.

"Esto no es una visita de amigos, Ivan, sino de otras cuestiones, así que dime tu parte de la historia y veré si te creo o si Arthur tenía razón desde el principio." Dijo cruzando los brazos y acercándose hacia la ventana.

"Bien, solo quería ser amable" comente, tomando el trago de vodka y sirviéndome más.

"Ha, ha, ha, tu, Ivan "Te-Golpeare-Con-Mi-Llave-Si-No-Me-Das-Vodka" Braginsky... amable? Creo que ni tu crees eso de ti, Vanya." Comento alejándose un poco de la ventana y mirándome con humor seco reflejado en sus ojos.

"Vanya...?" Lo mire un momento, no me había llamado así en años. "A pesar de todo, creo que me conoces mejor que nadie, incluso que yo mismo. En fin, no sé qué te dijo Kirkland pero yo lo mire como una traición de ambos, pero encontré a Yao y a Kirkland juntos y besándose, y claro decidí actuar y pelear por lo que es mío." Conteste tomando otro trago de vodka y mirándolo para ver su expresión.

"Iggy dijo que Yao le pido ir y se le encimo, y le creo, puesto que he mirado como el chino lo ve en las juntas y sé que aún lo quiere y que le molesta que Iggy este conmigo" contesto Alfred como en automático, lo que me hizo pensar que esa respuesta era más de Kirkland que dé el en sí.

"Piensa lo que quieras, Yao y yo tal vez estemos peleados pero se cómo se comporta cuando quiere a alguien y si las señales corporales de Kirkland son algo por lo cual guiarme, el no parecía resistirse a los avances de Yao, incluso los provocaba, yo reclamaba lo que era… no... lo que.. aún es mío y Kirkland llego al tope de mi paciencia y paso lo que paso" dije vaciando el vaso de vodka en mis manos.

"Aun creo que fue excesivo pero si es verdad lo que dices de que Iggy estaba de acuerdo y no fue como el dice, entonces creo que es tiempo de formar un convenio para el bien de ambos, si aún queremos seguir con las personas que más queremos" contesto Alfred tomando un vaso y sirviéndonos vodka a ambos.

"Salud camarada, que pase lo que tenga que pasar y que podamos arreglar este problema" dijo tocando su baso al mío y bebiendo todo el vodka de un solo trajo, yo solo lo observe y bebí lentamente el vodka.

"Salud a eso, da." Conteste, tomando el resto del vodka de un solo trago y dejando el baso en la mesa, mientras Alfred se servía aún más.

 ** _Continuara_** ** _…_**

* * *

Hola, espero sea de su agrado esta historia, si te gusto, deja un review, comentario, sugerencia o duda que tengas al respecto y are lo posible por responder. Si encuentras alguna palabra mal escrita avisa sin problemas, mi corrector no siempre funciona o si gustas mas directamente en mi correo: ayratenou arroba gmail punto com

 **OJO!** Mi forma de escribir historias es mas, al estilo americano, pues leo mas libros e historias en ingles, por lo tanto no es necesario mencionar, que mi manera de escribir es rara, no tengo buena redacción o algo parecido que se refiera a la estructura misma de la historia. En ese aspecto, no puedo cambiar mucho, además lo veo como mi estilo mas que un error en estructura general de la historia

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!


	4. Chapter 4

**Solo por diversión.**

 **Serie:** Axis Powers Hetalia

 **Personajes:** Rusia, China, Inglaterra, América.

 **Parejas:** Rusia x China, Rusia por Latvia, Inglaterra x China, América x Inglaterra

 **Época:** ninguna

 **Narración:** Punto de vista de Rusia

 **Clasificación:** B-15 a C por lenguaje y explicaciones grotescas

 **Género:** Romance/Gore/Drama

 **Seriada:** Capítulo 4 de 6

 **Notas extras:** Esta historia había sido previamente publicada en Tumblr, por si alguien la recuerda. Esto también quiere decir, que ya está terminada, pero puede sufrir cambios, a como estaba escrita antes.

~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~

 _Previo del capitulo anterior..._

 _"_ _Salud compañero, que pase lo que tenga que pasar y que podamos arreglar este problema" dijo tocando su baso al mío y bebiendo todo el vodka de un solo trago, yo solo lo observe y bebí lentamente el vodka._

 _"_ _Salud a eso, da." Conteste, tomando el resto del vodka de un solo trago y dejando el baso en la mesa, mientras Alfred se servía aún más._

~%~%~%~%~%~%~

 **Capítulo 4**

El plan seria algo simple, Alfred hablaría con Kirkland de nuevo y checaría su historia una vez más, pero aun así, me ayudaría a perfeccionar un plan para hacer que ambos se dieran por vencidos o aceptaran su infidelidad. Al parecer el tenia ya la sospecha de que Kirkland lo engañaba con alguien, pero nunca creyó que seria con Yao, quien se supone ya no tenia nada que ver con Kirkland, yo estaba seguro de que Yao lo hacia para molestarme.

Eso era entendible, pero yo lo aria ver razón de nuevo, no que me importara como he dicho desde que decidí recuperar a Yao, todo esto era solo por diversión, por tener a Yao conmigo como antes, y el momento en el que me canse de el, mandarlo de regreso con su "familia" y seguir yo por mi lado asta que ocupara buscarlo de nuevo.

Era una estupidez si lo pensaba, pero cuando me e detenido por cosas tan insignificantes, yo solo quería mantener lo que era mío, y Yao no podía estar con nadie que no fuera yo, él es mío y siempre lo será, no importa quien quiera estar con el, yo nunca lo permitiré.

~%~%~%~%~

"¡No tiene sentido! Como puede mentirme en mi cara, cuando lo enfrente de nuevo, es como si nada hubiera pasado, ¡es un idiota!" grita Alfred en mi estudio, unas semanas después. Aparentemente Arthur avía cambiado su historia, cuando Alfred le pregunto sobre lo que le paso con su ojo.

Yo solo lo mire, tomando un poco de vodka, siempre era mejor dejar que explotara y luego hablar. Saque otra botella de vodka del gabinete a mi espalda y la abrí. En el momento que la botella fue destapada, Alfred la arrebato de mis manos y tomo un trago bastante grande.

"¡Lo quiero mucho, pero como se atreve! Yo no he hecho nada más que estar con él, protegerlo cuando he podido y lo he ayudado con sus problemas con otras naciones, como él lo a hecho conmigo, ¡pero como puede pagarme así! ¡Nunca le he sido infiel y a el no le importa!" y volvió a tomar un trago grande de vodka y dejo la botella cerca de mi mano, la cual tome y serví un poco en el baso, mirándolo con algo de fascinación por su molestia.

"¡No me mires con tu sonrisa falsa! Yao te está engañando también." me grito mientras caminaba frente a mi.

"Da, pero Yao lo hace por despecho, no se cual sea la razón de Arthur." Conteste, tomando más vodka.

"¿Que aremos para mantenerlos lejos de ambos?" pregunto aun caminando frente a mi.

"¿Utilizar la fuerza, da?" pregunte, en verdad no tenía idea de que podríamos hacer para separarlos, no que fuera difícil, solo ¿cómo separarlos?

"¿Que tal… el elemento sorpresa?" dijo deteniéndose frente a mi.

"En que forma" pregunte interesado.

"Encontrarlos juntos y así enfrentarlos y separarlos." Contesto Alfred. Si lo pienso, no es tan mala idea, y me intereso.

"Ir a casa de alguno de los dos en el momento que estén juntos… me gusta tu idea, da." Dije, luego tome el resto del vodka que aun quedaba en el baso.

"¿Pero cómo saber cuándo y dónde se verán?" pregunto Alfred pensando y empezando a caminar frente a mi de nuevo.

"Fácil. Eduard" conteste, mientras al mismo tiempo llamaba a Eduard.

"¿Eduard?" pregunto Alfred mirándome extrañado.

"Da." Conteste, en lo que la puerta del despacho se abría.

"¿Jah? ¿Me hablo señor Ivan?" dijo Eduard mientras cerraba la puerta tras el.

"Da, ¿dónde están Yao y Arthur?" pregunte sin esperar un segundo.

"Espera un momento, ¿cómo sabrá el dónde están?" pregunto Alfred mirándome, pero antes de que pudiera decirle yo algo, Eduard contesto por mi.

"Mi trabajo con el señor Ivan es recaudar información sobre el resto del mundo y es un trabajo que ago a la perfección; el señor Wang Yao y el señor Arthur Kirkland están juntos en la casa de campo de el señor Honda Kiku." Termino rápidamente, y salio del despacho.

"Valla impresionante" contesto Alfred mirando la puerta y luego hacia mi.

"Da, por eso lo tengo aquí. Ahora, dices que el elemento sorpresa… entonces vallamos a donde están en este momento." Dije poniéndome de pie y caminando hacia mi armario. "No se que pienses tu, pero yo prefiero llevar un arma, solo por si es necesaria" dije tomando una pistola, del estilo con el que solía obligar a otros a jugar ruleta rusa.

Alfred se acerco sin decir nada y tomo un cuchillo como el que Natalia usualmente carga con ella, luego se alejo del armario y espero a que le dijera alguna otra cosa.

"Bien, entonces vallamos a la casa de campo de Kiku." Dije dirigiéndome a la puerta.

"¿Supongo que sabes dónde está?" pregunto Alfred siguiéndome a la puerta, donde Eduard esperaba con mi abrigo y bufanda.

"Da. Yao y yo solíamos usarla durante un tiempo, cuando ocupábamos estar alejados de todos." Comente, mientras terminaba de ponerme mi bufanda.

"Eso explica las veces que llegaban tarde a las juntas o llegaban juntos" contesto Alfred mirándome algo sospechoso, pero siguiéndome aun así.

"Da." Dije solamente, mientras nos adentrábamos al bosque.

~%~%~%~%~%~%~

"Es la casa de campo de Kiku" comente, apuntando a la casa frente a nosotros.

"No se ve que aya alguien adentro." Comento Alfred mirando para todas partes.

"Deben estar en alguno de los cuartos o en las aguas termales del fondo." Conteste caminando hacia la parte trasera de la casa.

"¿No crees que podrían vernos si caminamos así directamente hacia la casa?" pregunto Alfred, caminando medio agachado.

"Si estuvieran en la sala, cocina o comedor, si nos verían, de lo contrario no nos verán llegar." Conteste, empujando la puerta trasera que daba hacia otra puerta, la cual conducía hacia las aguas termales.

Alfred me siguió, ya caminando derecho, pero aun observando todo a su alrededor. Algún residuo de la guerra lo mas seguro, eso nos dejo a todos, el no poder caminar sin ver a tu alrededor.

Avance asta la puerta café, la abrí con la llave oculta de Kiku y me acerque hacia la barda que dividía la casa de las aguas termales, las cuales estaban solas. Eso solo significaba que estaban dentro de la casa en alguno de los cuartos o en la sala.

Me acerque hacia la puerta blanca que daba a la casa y la empuje, estaba abierta, entre y me pegue a la pared para poder observar si alguien estaba en la sala principal, nadie, entonces continúe caminando hacia el primer cuarto, nada, el segundo, nada; al caminar un poco hacia el tercer cuarto empecé a escuchar unos murmullos y ruidos salir de el. Me pegue a la pared y me acerque a la puerta lentamente.

"nnnhhhhaaaa… Iggy… m-ma-as… ahhhhhh"

"ohhhh... fuck... Yao... nnhmmmmhh"

"Ahhhhhh... Ig-gy... ghaaaaaa"

Me aleje un poco mientras mas sonidos salían de ese cuarto, pero en esos segundos que me detuve para pensar las cosas un poco mejor, Alfred ya estaba abriendo la puerta, cuchillo en mano.

"Alfred" murmure, pero el ya estaba dentro del cuarto y lo seguí.

"¡¿Cómo pudiste?!" grito Alfred.

"Al… q-que ha-ace-es a-aqu-ui…" pregunto Arthur, mirando con los ojos muy abiertos a Alfred.

Yo solo observe desde mi puesto en la puerta. Arthur estaba arriba de Yao, quien a su vez estaba boca abajo y arrodillado, respirando profundamente y con todo el color de su rostro yéndose lentamente. Al verlo así, lo único que corría por mi mente, era que al menos conmigo, si me avía dejado penetrarlo de frente. Al mismo tiempo observe que tenia algunas cicatrices que yo avía dejado hay, según el, las avía curado todas, y no había quedado ninguna.

"¿Qué hago aquí? Como te atreves… sabes lo mucho que yo te quiero… ¡cómo pudiste engañarme!" Alfred seguía gritándole a Arthur, quien ya se avía separado de Yao y se agachaba para tomar una bata del piso. Yao solo cerro los ojos cuando Arthur se bajo de el y trato de tomar su bata para cubrirse, pero miro en mi dirección y se congelo en su lugar, mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos y con algo de miedo en ellos, a pesar de que no se mostrara en su rostro.

"Alfred por favor, te juro que…" comenzó a decir Arthur pero Alfred no lo dejo terminar.

"¡Me juraste que Yao era quien se te insinuaba! ¡Que era el quien te buscaba!" grito de nuevo Alfred, luego aventó uno de los marcos que tenia Kiku en el cuarto, hacia Arthur, quien se agacho y logo esquivar el marco.

"мое сердце*… ¿por qué?" pregunte levemente mirando a Yao, quien paresia haber recordado que aun estaba desnudo y se ponía su bata. Pero cuando dije el apodo que le avía dado hace mucho tiempo, él se detuvo en lo que hacia y volteaba hacia mi.

"No te debo ninguna explicación, ni el otro día, ni hoy, aru." Contesto, cerrando su bata completamente y dándome la espalda, excepto que eso fue su error. Yo no me avía percatado de la pelea de Arthur y Alfred, me avía concentrado mas en Yao, al hacer eso no me di cuenta cuando Alfred avía golpeado a Arthur en el rostro y ahora se acercaba a Yao con el cuchillo en mano.

Todo paso en cámara lenta, voltee con Alfred cuando Yao me dio la espalda, para eso Alfred estaba ya prácticamente frente a Yao, yo me quise acercar a Yao y quitarlo del camino pero la cama estaba lejos de la puerta y yo no me avía movido mucho. Alfred tomo el brazo de Yao y comenzó a clavar el cuchillo en el brazo de Yao, quien grito de dolor y trataba de golpear a Alfred para quitárselo de encima, pero Alfred era mas fuerte que Yao, y seguía acuchillándolo en el brazo, lo cual impedía a Yao hacer mas que patear y golpear a Alfred quien decidió mover el cuchillo dentro del brazo de Yao y gritándole cosas en ingles, Yao solo gritaba en chino cosas que nunca entendí; pero Alfred seguía cortando piel y músculo mientras jalaba el brazo con la intención de arrancarlo a como fuera lugar; después de unos momentos se escuchó el tronar de huesos y se escuchó un thud en el momento que el brazo de Yao callo al piso y a pesar de que todo era un mar de sangre y piel con nervios y pedazos de músculo por todas partes, yo me acerque y saque mi pistola con intención de dispararle a Alfred, para detenerlo, pero en lo que la cargaba, entro corriendo Kiku, y patio mi brazo, provocando que dejara caer la pistola.

Kiku se aventó contra Alfred para retirarlo de Yao, pero para eso Alfred ya avía cortado completamente su brazo; Yao solo gritaba en agonía y trataba de detener el sangrado de su brazo pero ya estaba cayendo al piso, con el rió de sangre que corrida por la bata y su cuerpo. Mi enojo empezó a crecer en ese momento y quise ponerme de pie pero Kiku me patio de nuevo y se acerco a Yao quien aun gritaba muy fuerte.

"Tranquilo Yao, necesitas tranquilizarte." Fue lo que escuche antes de que Im Yong Soo, Wang Horace y Ananda Songkhla entraran al cuarto. Im Yong me tomo de los brazos y me saco del cuarto, mientras Horace ayudaba a Arthur quien cubría su nariz rota y Ananda ayudaba a Kiku a detener la hemorragia de Yao.

Yao se avía reducido a sollozos y a un grito ocasional. Im Yong me mantuvo sentado, hasta que llego Francis Bonnefoy quien procedió a detenerme. No savia que estaba haciendo ahí Francis, pero no me moví aun así. Después Im Yong regreso con Alfred quien seguía inconsciente.

Después de lo que paresia horas, salio Ananda con muchas toallas llenas de sangre y las aventó a la lavadora. Lo observe pero no volteo hacia nadie. Minutos después salio Kiku y para ese momento Alfred estaba consciente y Arthur ya no sangraba.

"No tengo la menor idea de que paso aquí, ni quiero saberlo. Lo único que se es que alguien tiene que pagar por lo que paso con Yao y quiero que salgan de mi propiedad, les prohibiría regresar a Japón, pero eso provocaría problemas internacionales y no soy estúpido." Dijo Kiku en su voz neutral mirando a todos y terminando con migo, yo le regrese la mirada, él se volteó inmediatamente.

Alfred se puso de pie para irse pero Horace y Im Yong lo detuvieron, Arthur se paro y fue por su ropa, saliendo del cuarto donde estaba Yao ya cambiado; sin una sola mirada y sin decir nada se salio de la casa. Francis, quien yo aun no entendía que hacia ahí, soltó mi hombro y se fue de la casa siguiendo a Arthur.

 ** _Continuara…_**

~%~%~%~%~%~%~

Traducciones y nombres:

*мое сердце: Mi corazón

*Im Yong Soo: Corea del Sur

*Wang Horace: Hong Kong

*Ananda Songkhla: Tailandia

~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~

Hola, espero que sea de tu agrado esta hisotria, sit e gusto, deja un review, comentario, sugerencia o duda que tengas al respect y are lo possible por reponderte. Si encuentras alguna palabra mal escrita, avisa sin problemas, mi corrector no siempre funciona. Te pido que lo hagas directamente en un mensaje aquí o a mi correo: ayratenou arroba gmail punto com

 **¡OJO!** Mi forma de escribir historias es más, al estilo americano, pues leo libros e historias en ingles 95% del tiempo, por lo tanto no es necesario mencionar, que mi manera de escribir es rara, que no tengo buena redacción o algo parecido que se refiera a la estructura misma de la historia, ya lo hable con una amiga que sabe sobre escritura y redacción y me hizo darme cuenta que mi forma de escribir es con estructura en inglés y si no están acostumbrados, es entendible que se les haga extraña mi forma de escribir. Además yo lo veo como mi estilo propio de escribir, más que un error en estructura general de la historia.

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	5. Chapter 5

Solo por diversión.

Serie: Axis Powers Hetalia

Personajes: Rusia, China, Inglaterra

Parejas: Rusia x China, Rusia por Latvia, Inglaterra x China, América x Inglaterra

Época: ninguna

Narración: Punto de vista de Rusia

Clasificación: B-15 a C por lenguaje y explicaciones grotescas

Género: Romance/Gore/Drama

Seriada: Capítulo 5 de 6

Notas extras: Esta historia había sido previamente publicada en Tumblr, por si alguien la recuerda. Esto también quiere decir, que ya está terminada, pero puede sufrir cambios, a como estaba escrita antes.

~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~

 **Capitulo 5**

 _Alfred se puso de pie para irse pero Horace y Im Yong lo detuvieron, Arthur se paro y fue por su ropa y salio del cuarto de Yao ya cambiado y sin una sola mirada y sin decir nada se salio de la casa y se marcho. Francis, quien yo aun no entendía que hacia hay, soltó mi hombro y se fue de la casa siguiendo a Arthur._

Cuando me disponía a ponerme de pie de nuevo, con intención de ir al cuarto de Yao, Meimei entro a la casa y corrió con Kiku para preguntarle que avía pasado. Entonces decidí que ya era momento, me puse de pie y camine hacia el cuarto, sentía la mirada de Im Yong y de Horace sobre mi pero los ignore y entre al cuarto. Lo que mire no era lo que esperaba, Yao estaba con la bata cubriéndole solo de la cintura hacia abajo, sentado en la cama con Kiku y Ananda quemando la piel de Yao para tratar de curar el brazo. Yao no gritaba o al menos no fuerte, puesto que mordía algo que impedía todo ruido que saliera de su boca.

No sabía que decir ni que hacer, cuando entre al cuarto, Kiku voltio conmigo pero no me dijo nada. Andan volteo rápidamente hacia mi y regreso a su tarea; Yao por el contrario tenia los ojos cerrados de los cuales escurrían lagrimas de dolor.

"Yao…" murmure mas para tratar mi voz que para llamar su atención pero aun así me escucho y abrí los ojos.

"Lárgate!" Me grito, después de escupir la mordaza que tenia e inmediatamente gritando de dolor.

"Lo siento" dijo Kiku, por que avía tocado un nervio de Yao por error.

"нет" conteste, acercándome un poco mas a Yao, quien se mostraba cansado y muy pálido.

"Solo vete" repitió, un poco mas cansado y mirando hacia la ventana en lo que Kiku terminaba de curarlo.

"Necesita una transfusión de sangre Yao-sama" murmuro Kiku levantándose y guardando todo lo que avía usado.

"Llévame con mi doctor en Beijing" murmuro Yao tomando la mano de Kiku.

Antes de que Kiku contestara, me acerque a Yao y me hinque frente a él y tome su, ahora, única mano.

"Deja que yo te lleve, es lo menos que puedo hacer." Dije mirando a Yao a los ojos.

Nunca supe si solo acepto con tal de no pelear conmigo en ese momento o si tuvo otra razón.

"Esta bien, llévame tu, pero hazlo en este momento!" me ordeno, con la poca fuerza que aun tenia.

"Da." Dije riendo un poco y cargando a Yao en mis brazos, por su lado derecho que era su lado bueno.

"Iré con ustedes, no confío en usted Ivan-sama" dijo Kiku mirándome extrañamente.

Ananda paresia querer ir con nosotros pero Kiku negó con la cabeza y murmuro algo en su oído. Ananda asintió y salio del cuarto con dirección a la sala.

Salí con Yao en mis brazos en el momento el que Im Yong, Horace y Ananda escoltaban a Alfred fuera de la casa.

No savia que harían con el y en verdad no me interesaba, yo tenia lo que quería, a Yao, aun que todo esto solo era para divertirme por un momento. Solo que nunca quise que Yao saliera lastimado, puede que aun me duela que me dejara por alguien más, pero aun así, en este corazón negro mio, aun sentía algo por Yao y lo quería a mi lado. Aun que no fuese mas que para mi diversión.

Después de lo que pareció horas, llegamos a la oficina del medico de Yao, el cual era un viejo yerbero, estaba por comentar algo al respecto cuando Kiku me dio un codazo y me apunto hacia la entrada y continúe caminando hacia el lugar, aun pensando que un hospital hubiese funcionado mejor, pero conociendo a Yao, si no era con el yerbero no era con nadie mas.

Cuando estaba cerca de la puerta y por patearla, un anciano la abrió y dijo algo en chino y se movió del camino para dejarme pasar, luego me jalo del brazo hacia un cuarto algo chico, tuve que entrar de lado. Luego me jalo el brazo de nuevo y grito algo en chino apuntando a la cama que estaba frente a mi, supuse que significaba que dejara a Yao ahí. Lo hice y cuando lo deje sobre la cama el anciano me empujo asta que me saco del cuarto, intente protestar pero Kiku me pido que saliera y esperara afuera si en verdad me interesaba Yao.

Salí asta la calle, ya que no podía aguantar el olor de las hierbas que estaban en la tienda.

Saque la botella de vodka que cargaba conmigo a todas partes y le di varios tragos. Depuse de lo que pareció una eternidad, Kiku salio de la tienda deteniendo aun muy alerta Yao. Me acerque para ayudar, pero Kiku me detuvo antes de que me pudiera acercar, solo que para su sorpresa, Yao lo quito del camino y se acerco a mi y jalo mi bufanda para hacerme bajar a su altura.

"Sin importa que paso, solo te pediré esto por que no tengo quien mas lo haga por mi ni quiero incomodar mas a Kiku de lo que ya lo hice sin pedírselo, llévame a mi casa y quédate conmigo un rato… por favor." Dijo soltando mi bufanda.

"Da. мое сердце" le dije, mientras tomaba a Yao entre mis brazos.

Kiku se acerco para protestar, pero Yao negó con la cabeza y le dijo algo en japonés que obviamente no entendí, provocando que Kiku se quedara callado y le dijera al anciano yerbero algo en chino que no entendí. Me sorprendió saber que tanto Yao como Kiku habían echo el esfuerzo por aprender el idioma del otro, yo no savia mucho de chino, solo unas palabras que Yao me avía enseñado.

Después de un rato, llegamos a la casa de Yao, abrí la puerta y deje a Yao en su cama. Me disponía a ir a la cocina para buscar agua para Yao pero el me detuvo.

"No me dejes solo" murmuro, estaba apunto de quedarse dormido pero aun así seguía jalando mi brazo con fuerza.

"Solo iría por agua, no tardo" dije soltándome y hiendo a la cocina.

Camine hacia la cocina de Yao, algo extrañado que después de todo lo que le hice, aun quería que me quedara a su lado. Regrese al cuarto de Yao con una jara de agua y un vaso. Yao estaba sentado en su balcón mirando hacia su jardín, me acerque y le serví agua, me disponía a alejarme pero Yao me detuvo y me jalo de la bufanda.

"Ocupas algo Yao?" pregunte acercándome un poco.

"是" respondió, asintiendo con la cabeza levemente mientras lo decía.

Decidí sentarme a su lado en el balcón, y el jalo mi bufanda lo mas que pudo asta que tuve que acercarme mas a el y volteo a verme con ojos muy abierto y algo llorosos.

"我很抱歉" Yao murmuro y una sola lágrima rodó por su rostro e inmediatamente volteo su cara al lado contrario.

"Perdón?" pregunte sin entender que me había dicho.

"L-lo s-si-ien-nto" dijo con voz quebrada y sin voltear a verme pero manteniendo una mano firme sosteniendo mi bufanda cerca de el aun.

"мое сердце…" murmure acercando mi mano a su mejilla. "Yo no lo siento" dije, mientras detenía una lagrima que caía.

Yao volteo a verme cuando dije esto ultimo con algo de molestia y dolor en sus ojos, pero antes de que me dijera algo simplemente lo bese.

No podía dejarlo pensar en lo que le avía dicho, o entendería que en verdad no me interesaba nada que tuviera que ver con el. Tenia mucho tiempo que el ya no era parte de mi entretenimiento, tenia ya mucho tiempo que solo estaba con el por estar, por la costumbre de estar cercas de Yao.

Continuamos el beso asta que Yao trato de abrazarme con su brazo lastimado y rompió el beso gritando de la frustración y enojo por lo que avía pasado.

Yo solo lo mire, como se limpiaba las lágrimas que caía por su rostro sin que pudiera detenerlas. Saque mi botella de vodka que siempre tenia conmigo y tome un trago, para mi sorpresa Yao me arrebato la botella y le dio un trago grande.

"нет Yao… sabes que es muy fuerte…" comencé a decirle.

"No importa, lo necesito, aru." Contesto tomando otro trago igual de grande y regresándome la botella.

"Por que lo izo? Por que? Arthur ya no quería estar con el por que tenia que encontrarnos y hacerme eso!" grito Yao muy frustrado, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro por el balcón.

Yo solo lo mire caminar de un lado para otro mientras gritaba cosas y de vez en cuando me arrebataba la botella de vodka de las manos, le daba un trago y me la regresaba. Llego el momento en que Yao tuvo que sentarse por que se había mareado por el vodka y por caminar en círculos.

Decidí regresarlo a su cama y Yao aprovecho y atoro su mano en mi bufanda evitando que me fuera. Yo reí levemente y después de acostarlo y acomodarlo, me acosté del lado donde su brazo estaba bien y el se acerco hacia mi en cuanto me acosté en la cama.

"Que-edat-te" dijo Yao entre cortado. "No i-impor-rta el e-echo-o de q-que-e t-te od-dio!" dijo empujando uno de sus dedos en mi pecho y luego solo poniendo su rostros mas cerca de mi.

Reí levemente después de eso. De nuevo dije en mi mente, esto es solo por diversión, por fin obtuve lo que quería, Yao estaba a mi lado de nuevo aun que no lo quería aceptar y yo estaría aquí asta que me cansara de el y lo dejara como antes.

Pero por el momento me gustaba donde lo tenia, aun odiándome peor no podía dejarme no importa lo mucho que intentara no amarme, yo savia que aun sentía por mi lo mismo que una vez sentí por el. Y con eso era suficiente por el momento.

Continuara…

capitulo 5

 _Alfred se puso de pie para irse pero Horace y Im Yong lo detuvieron, Arthur se paro y fue por su ropa y salio del cuarto de Yao ya cambiado y sin una sola mirada y sin decir nada se salio de la casa y se marcho. Francis, quien yo aun no entendía que hacia hay, soltó mi hombro y se fue de la casa siguiendo a Arthur._

Cuando me disponía a ponerme de pie de nuevo, con intención de ir al cuarto de Yao, Meimei entro a la casa y corrió con Kiku para preguntarle que avía pasado. Entonces decidí que ya era momento, me puse de pie y camine hacia el cuarto, sentía la mirada de Im Yong y de Horace sobre mi pero los ignore y entre al cuarto. Lo que mire no era lo que esperaba, Yao estaba con la bata cubriéndole solo de la cintura hacia abajo, sentado en la cama con Kiku y Ananda quemando la piel de Yao para tratar de curar el brazo. Yao no gritaba o al menos no fuerte, puesto que mordía algo que impedía todo ruido que saliera de su boca.

No sabía que decir ni que hacer, cuando entre al cuarto, Kiku voltio conmigo pero no me dijo nada. Andan voltee rápidamente conmigo y regreso a su tarea; Yao por el contrario tenia los ojos cerrados de los cuales escurrían lagrimas de dolor.

"Yao…" murmure mas para tratar mi voz que para llamar su atención pero aun así me escucho y abrí los ojos.

"Lárgate!" Me grito, después de escupir la mordaza que tenia e inmediatamente gritando de dolor.

"Lo siento" dijo Kiku, por que avía tocado un nervio de Yao por error.

"нет" conteste, acercándome un poco mas a Yao, quien se mostraba cansado y muy pálido.

"Solo vete" repitió, un poco mas cansado y mirando hacia la ventana en lo que Kiku terminaba de curarlo.

"Necesita una transfusión de sangre Yao-sama" murmuro Kiku levantándose y guardando todo lo que avía usado.

"Llévame con mi doctor en Beijing" murmuro Yao tomando la mano de Kiku.

Antes de que Kiku contestara, me acerque a Yao y me hinque frente a el y tome su, ahora, única mano.

"Deja que yo te lleve, es lo menos que puedo hacer." Dije mirando a Yao a los ojos.

Nunca supe si solo acepto con tal de no pelear conmigo en ese momento o si tuvo otra razón.

"Esta bien, llévame tu, pero hazlo en este momento!" me ordeno, con la poca fuerza que aun tenia.

"Da." Dije riendo un poco y cargando a Yao en mis brazos, por su lado derecho que era su lado bueno.

"Iré con ustedes, no confío en usted Ivan-sama" dijo Kiku mirándome extrañamente.

Ananda paresia querer ir con nosotros pero Kiku negó con la cabeza y murmuro algo en su oído. Ananda asintió y salio del cuarto con dirección a la sala.

Salí con Yao en mis brazos en el momento el que Im Yong, Horace y Ananda escoltaban a Alfred fuera de la casa.

No savia que harían con el y en verdad no me interesaba, yo tenia lo que quería, a Yao, aun que todo esto solo era para divertirme por un momento. Solo que nunca quise que Yao saliera lastimado, puede que aun me duela que me dejara por alguien más, pero aun así en ese corazón negro aun sentía algo por Yao y lo quería a mi lado. Aun que no fuese mas que para mi diversión.

Después de lo que pareció horas, llegamos a la oficinal del medico de Yao, el cual era un viejo yerbero, estaba por comentar algo al respecto cuando Kiku me dio un codazo y me apunto hacia el lugar, y continúe caminando hacia el lugar, aun pensando que un hospital hubiese funcionado mejor, pero conociendo a Yao, si no era con el yerbero no era con nadie mas.

Cuando estaba cerca de la puerta y por patearla, un anciano la abrió y dijo algo en chino y se movió del camino para dejarme pasar, luego me jalo del brazo hacia un cuarto algo chico, tuve que entrar de lado. Luego me jalo el brazo de nuevo y grito algo en chino apuntando a la cama que estaba frente a mi, supuse que significaba que dejara a Yao hay. Lo hice y cuando lo deje hay el anciano me empujo asta que me saco del cuarto, intente protestar pero Kiku me pido que saliera y esperara afuera si en verdad me interesaba Yao.

Salí asta la calle, ya que no podía aguantar el olor de las hierbas que estaban en la tienda.

Saque la botella de vodka que cargaba conmigo a todas partes y le di varios tragos. Depuse de lo que pareció una eternidad, Kiku salio de la tienda deteniendo aun muy alerta Yao. Me acerque para ayudar, pero Kiku me detuvo antes de que me pudiera acercar, solo que para su sorpresa, Yao lo quito del camino y se acerco a mi y jalo mi bufanda para hacerme bajar a su altura.

"Sin importa que paso, solo te pediré esto por que no tengo quien mas lo ago por mi ni quiero incomodar mas a Kiku de lo que ya lo hice sin pedírselo, llévame a mi casa y quédate conmigo un rato… por favor." Dijo soltando mi bufanda.

"Da. мое сердце" le dije, mientras tomaba a Yao entre mis brazos.

Kiku se acerco para protestar, pero Yao negó con la cabeza y le dijo algo en japonés que obviamente no entendí, provocando que Kiku se quedara callado y le dijera al anciano yerbero algo en chino que no entendí. Me sorprendió saber que tanto Yao como Kiku habían echo el esfuerzo por aprender el idioma del otro, yo no savia mucho de chino, solo unas palabras que Yao me avía enseñado.

Después de un rato, llegamos a la casa de Yao, abrí la puerta y deje a Yao en su cama. Me disponía a ir a la cocina para buscar agua para Yao pero el me detuvo.

"No me dejes solo" murmuro, estaba apunto de quedarse dormido pero aun así seguía jalando mi brazo con fuerza.

"Solo iría por agua, no tardo" dije soltándome, caminando a la cocina.

Camine hacia la cocina de Yao, algo extrañado que después de todo lo que le hice, aun quería que me quedara a su lado. Regrese al cuarto de Yao con una jara de agua y un vaso. Yao estaba sentado en su balcón mirando hacia su jardín, me acerque y le serví agua, me disponía a alejarme pero Yao me detuvo y me jalo de la bufanda.

"Ocupas algo Yao?" pregunte acercándome un poco.

"是" respondió, asintiendo con la cabeza levemente mientras lo decía.

Decidí sentarme a su lado en el balcón, y el jalo mi bufanda lo mas que pudo asta que tuve que acercarme mas a el y volteo a verme con ojos muy abiertos y algo llorosos.

"我很抱歉" Yao murmuro y una sola lágrima rodó por su rostro e inmediatamente volteo su cara al lado contrario.

"Perdón?" pregunte sin entender que me había dicho.

"L-lo s-si-ien-nto" dijo con voz quebrada y sin voltear a verme pero manteniendo una mano firme sosteniendo mi bufanda cerca de el aun.

"мое сердце…" murmure acercando mi mano a su mejilla. "Yo no lo siento" dije, mientras detenía una lagrima que caía.

Yao volteo a verme cuando dije esto ultimo con algo de molestia y dolor en sus ojos, pero antes de que me dijera algo simplemente lo bese.

No podía dejarlo pensar en lo que le avía dicho, o entendería que en verdad no me interesaba nada que tuviera que ver con el. Tenia mucho tiempo que el ya no era parte de mi entretenimiento, tenia ya mucho tiempo que solo estaba con el por estar, por la costumbre de estar cercas de Yao.

Continuamos el beso asta que Yao trato de abrazarme con su brazo lastimado y rompió el beso gritando de la frustración y enojo por lo que avía pasado.

Yo solo lo mire, como se limpiaba las lágrimas que caían por su rostro sin que pudiera detenerlas. Saque mi botella de vodka que siempre tenia conmigo y tome un trago, para mi sorpresa Yao me arrebato la botella y le dio un trago grande.

"нет Yao… sabes que es muy fuerte…" comencé a decirle.

"No importa, lo necesito, aru." Contesto tomando otro trago igual de grande y regresándome la botella.

"Por que lo izo? Por que? Alfred ya no quería estar con Arthur por que tenia que encontrarnos y hacerme esto!" grito Yao muy frustrado, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro por el balcón.

Yo solo lo mire caminar de un lado para otro mientras gritaba cosas y de vez en cuando me arrebataba la botella de vodka de las manos, le daba un trago y me la regresaba. Llego el momento en que Yao tuvo que sentarse por que se había mareado por el vodka y por caminar en círculos.

Decidí regresarlo a su cama y Yao aprovecho y atoro su mano en mi bufanda evitando que me fuera. Yo reí levemente y después de acostarlo y acomodarlo, me acosté del lado donde su brazo estaba bien y el se acerco hacia mi en cuanto me acosté en la cama.

"Que-edat-te" dijo Yao entre cortado. "No i-impor-rta el e-echo-o de q-que-e t-te od-dio!" dijo empujando uno de sus dedos en mi pecho y luego solo poniendo su rostro mas cerca de mi.

Reí levemente después de eso. De nuevo dije en mi mente, esto es solo por diversión, por fin obtuve lo que quería, Yao estaba a mi lado de nuevo aun que no lo quería aceptar y yo estaría aquí asta que me cansara de el y lo dejara como antes.

Pero por el momento me gustaba donde lo tenia, aun odiándome peor no podía dejarme no importa lo mucho que intentara no amarme, yo savia que aun sentía por mi lo mismo que una vez sentí por el. Y con eso era suficiente por el momento.

Continuara…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

*Im Yong Soo: Corea del Sur

*Wang Horace: Hong Kong

*Ananda Songkhla: Tailandia

*Meimei Wang: Taiwan

Chino:

*是: Yes/Si

*我很抱歉: Lo siento

Ruso:

*мое сердце: Mi corazón

* нет: No

~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~

Hola, espero que sea de tu agrado esta hisotria, sit e gusto, deja un review, comentario, sugerencia o duda que tengas al respect y are lo possible por reponderte. Si encuentras alguna palabra mal escrita, avisa sin problemas, mi corrector no siempre funciona. Te pido que lo hagas directamente en un mensaje aquí o a mi correo: ayratenou arroba gmail punto com

 **¡OJO!** Mi forma de escribir historias es más, al estilo americano, pues leo libros e historias en ingles 95% del tiempo, por lo tanto no es necesario mencionar, que mi manera de escribir es rara, que no tengo buena redacción o algo parecido que se refiera a la estructura misma de la historia, ya lo hable con una amiga que sabe sobre escritura y redacción y me hizo darme cuenta que mi forma de escribir es con estructura en inglés y si no están acostumbrados, es entendible que se les haga extraña mi forma de escribir. Además yo lo veo como mi estilo propio de escribir, más que un error en estructura general de la historia.

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	6. Chapter 6

Solo por diversión.

Serie: Axis Powers Hetalia

Personajes: Rusia, China, Inglaterra

Parejas: Rusia x China, Rusia por Latvia, Inglaterra x China, América x Inglaterra

Época: ninguna

Narración: Punto de vista de Rusia

Clasificación: B-15 a C por lenguaje y explicaciones grotescas

Género: Romance/Gore/Drama

Seriada: Capítulo 6 de 6

Notas extras: Esta historia había sido previamente publicada en Tumblr, por si alguien la recuerda. Esto también quiere decir, que ya está terminada, pero puede sufrir cambios, a como estaba escrita antes.

***Así mismo un disculpa por que tarde un poco en subir todos los capítulos, a pesar de que ya estaba terminada esta historia! Lo siento mucho de verdad! Pero ya esta lista, y editada, cualquier cosa estoy a su disposición~ actualmente estoy subiendo historias en ingles en AO3 pueden buscarme como VodkaFlower igual :3. Gracias por su tiempo y espero que esta historia haya sido de su agrado!

~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~

 **Capítulo 6**

 _Pero por el momento me gustaba donde lo tenia, aun odiándome pero no podía dejarme no importa lo mucho que intentara no amarme, yo savia que aun sentía por mi lo mismo que una vez sentí por el. Y con eso era suficiente por el momento._

Dos semanas pasaron desde el incidente, donde Yao perdió su brazo, él seguía a mi lado y yo seguía con mi diversión. Según supe, Alfred y Arthur llegaron a un acuerdo con él, que ya no abría más problemas entre ellos. Perdida de tiempo a mi forma de ver, pero si eso los dejaba dormir por las noches, aya ellos.

Yo me la pasaba unos días durmiendo en mi casa y otros durmiendo en casa de Yao, a pesar de que al principio protestaba, siempre me rogaba para que no me fuera de su casa, cuando yo sentía que ya no quería estar con el. Pero llego ese punto de nuevo donde el tiempo con Yao ya no era divertido y decidí que ya era hora de irme y no regresar.

"Yao, creo que ya no regresare mas, да" comente un día mientras terminábamos de cenar.

"De que hablas, aru?" pregunto sin mirarme, como si entendiera a lo que me refería.

"Fue divertido mientras duro esta vez, да, pero ya me canse de este juego por eso me iré y no regresare." Comente, dándole un trago al licor que Yao había traído.

"Así que eso fue para ti? Solo diversión? Crees que solo estoy para tu diversión, aru?" pregunto alzando la voz y golpeando la meza con el puño cerrado.

"да" conteste, mirándolo muy serio. "Te estimo mucho Yao, pero no me diviertes, a la manera que Gilbert o Toris, incluso Raivis me divierte mas que tu." Le di otro trago más al licor y me puse de pie.

"Qu-uiere decir entonces, q-que aquí queda-a t-todo de nuev-vo, aru?" dijo con voz entre cortada y si moverse de su lugar en la mesa.

"да" conteste, poniéndome mi abrigo y bufanda, ya cerca de la puerta.

"NO REGRESES JAMÁS, ARU! NO ESTARE AQUÍ CADA QUE ME OCUPES, ARU" grito Yao, ya de pie y mirándome.

"Tu y yo sabemos que no puedo prometer eso, да. Tu eres mío, y lo serás siempre… мое сердце…" sonreí un poco y salí de la casa.

Un momento después escuche un grito desgarrador que venia de la casa de Yao, y seguí mi camino. Saque el vodka que estaba dentro de mi gabardina y le di un trago.

Para cuando llegue a casa, mi vodka avía terminado. Pero ese era el menor de mis problemas. Era invierno y por eso traía mi gabardina, pero al llegar a casa, tuve que quitármela inmediatamente por que moría de calor. No entendía que estaba pasando. Toris estaba en la puerta listo para recibirme, y caí en sus brazos sin poder respirar muy bien. Lo escuche gritarle a Eduard y a Raivis, pero sus voces se alejaban y regresaban por lo que no entendía que preguntaban, luego mi visión empezó a desvanecerse un poco cuando regrese en si, estaba en mi cuarto con todos alrededor mío, Natasha, Yekaterina, Toris, Raivis, Eduard incluso Feliks; a quienes no pensé en ver ahí fue a Francis y Alfred, mucho menos a Yao.

"Que hacen aquí todos?" pregunte con voz rasposa.

"A-arthur… t-te quiso en-nvenenar, aru" contesto Yao, quien estaba sentado mas cerca de mi.

"брат…" Natasha dijo queriendo acercarse, pero Yekaterina la detuvo.

"Ahh Agthug, pardon, no sabemos que entgo por su mente y pog que tgato de envenenagte…" comenzó Francis a decir con su acento raro pero Alfred intervino.

"A Arthur le entro una manía y creyó que nadie sabría que si ponía veneno en tu botella, nadie se daría cuenta, but that fucking idiot… lo confeso cuando estaba "talking to his fairy friends" y lo escuche todo, por eso alcanzamos a llegar y salvarte con ayuda de la medicina de Yao." Contesto Alfred, con esa voz que solo escuchaba de el en tiempos de guerra.

A la mención de Yao, voltee mi cara a él, pero Yao solo bajo la mirada y luego voltio a la pared con una mirada de molestia.

"Спасибо" dije a todos.

"You're welcome, bro" contesto Alfred, en su típica voz, como si nada hubiese pasado.

"C-creo que deberíamos salir todos" murmuro Yekaterina, llevándose con ella a Natasha y a Raivis, Eduard y Toris la siguieron, Alfred después y Francis se acerco a querer dejar algo en mi cama, pero Alfred lo jalo.

Solo Yao quedo en el cuarto conmigo. Lo mire de nuevo y mire su cara, estaba molesto como siempre o al menos tenia ese rostro que mostraba cuando quería hacer ver a todos que no tenia nada.

"Esto no quiere decir nada, aru. Aun te odio por lo que ya me hiciste dos veces, aru!" dijo Yao, alzando la voz un poco.

Me senté en la cama y cruce los brazos mirándolo, sonriendo un poco por su desplante.

"Claro que no cambia nada, да, todo continua igual." Conteste acercándome a Yao un poco. "Solo es por diversión, да" comente de nuevo y le di un beso en los labio a Yao, quien se paralizo un poco, luego me empujo y salio corriendo del cuarto.

Me recargue en la cabecera de nuevo y mire la puerta sonriendo de nuevo.

"Solo por diversión."

-Fin-

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ruso:

*да: Si. (Da)

*брат: hermano -bieloruso-

*Спасибо: Gracias

*мое сердце: mi corazón.

Ingles:

*but that fucking idiot: pero ese maldito idiota (algo así podría traducirse)

*talking to his fairy friends: hablando con sus amigas las hadas.

*You're welcome, bro: De nada, hermano.

~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~

Hola, espero que sea de tu agrado esta hisotria, sit e gusto, deja un review, comentario, sugerencia o duda que tengas al respect y are lo possible por reponderte. Si encuentras alguna palabra mal escrita, avisa sin problemas, mi corrector no siempre funciona. Te pido que lo hagas directamente en un mensaje aquí o a mi correo: ayratenou arroba gmail punto com

 **¡OJO!** Mi forma de escribir historias es más, al estilo americano, pues leo libros e historias en ingles 95% del tiempo, por lo tanto no es necesario mencionar, que mi manera de escribir es rara, que no tengo buena redacción o algo parecido que se refiera a la estructura misma de la historia, ya lo hable con una amiga que sabe sobre escritura y redacción y me hizo darme cuenta que mi forma de escribir es con estructura en inglés y si no están acostumbrados, es entendible que se les haga extraña mi forma de escribir. Además yo lo veo como mi estilo propio de escribir, más que un error en estructura general de la historia.

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


End file.
